I love you
by Lunamoon007
Summary: Summary: the war is over, everything has finally gone back to normal. Things are peaceful and Gaara has come to visit the leaf village for business. But he doesn't want to see Naruto, how will Naruto react to this ;)


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just love the show, and quite a lot of fanfics.

Warning: Guy x guy

Pairings: Naruto x Gaara, hints of Shikamaru x Temari.

Summary: Its been about 2 years since the war and Gaara is in the leaf village on business. He's wanting to avoid Naruto, but that knuckhead just doesn't seem to get it.

Side note: ######## means change of focus on characters. '_Italics' _means thoughts

Setting: Konoha(hidden leaf village), few years after the whole war with Madara and the six paths mother.

**Story Begins**

"Gaara, I don't know about this. I don't think its a good idea for you to stay here on your own."

"What are you talking about Kankuro, I'll be in the village on business as well."

"Oh please Temari, you'll be so involved in your relationship with that lazy Chenin that you'll probably ignore your duties of helping with the Chunin exams as well as Gaara."

*blushes* "What are you talking about ... You idiot, you are so ..."

"Enough! I am the kazekage and I can take care of myself. Besides someone from the leaf will be my guide the whole time I'm here."

"Yes, well about that Gaara, I was going to appoint an elite joining to be with you at all times. But it seems that information about you being here in the leaf village was leaked to many ninjas in the village. I know you wanted to avoid seeing that knucklehead but..."

"Hey grandma Tsunade, are you done yet, I've been waiting forever."

"What are you talking about Naruto, it's only been about twenty minutes since you snuck up on me and almost gave me a heart attack trying to inquire about Gaara."

"Tch, well it felt longer"

'_I ask for one thing and this happens. I'm not ready to see Naruto just yet, I'm still upset with him.' _*sigh*

"Gaara!" Naruto runs up to hug Gaara, but the sand stops him and knocks him down.

"What are you doing here Naruto. I'm not here to play, I'm here on business."

Naruto stands up, very unhappy about that sand barrel of Gaara's. "Yeah well I'm in charge of you, so get used to it." *hmph*

########################

Kankuro and Temari start whispering to each other since it seems that they have been forgotten.

"Hey Temari, what's gotten into those two. It's been about two years since they've seen each other. You would think they'd be happy to meet again. I mean it was war, what could have possibly happened during that time to make Gaara not want to see the idiot, he must have upset Gaara somehow. Even though they seemEd to be working well during the war, I just don't get it."

"I don't know. Last time when Naruto almost died, Gaara rushed him over to the fourth Hokage to make sure he didn't die. That was the last thing I saw go on between them ... Oh, but I think they may have talked after the war was over. I don't know what they talked about though. Maybe he's mad because Naruto had to save him again, but that doesn't seem right, he wasn't mad when he saved him from the akatsuki." *hmmm* 'It _must be something else then, my gut is definately telling me that something interesting is going on.'_

########################

"Naruto, I said I don't want you to guard me."

Before Naruto could yell at Gaara for his stubbornness, Tsunade speaks up.

"Gaara, at first I wanted to respect your wishes, but Naruto is currently the strongest ninja in the village and the best man for the job. He will accompany you for work and show you around the village. Don't worry it's only for a week. *smiles*, oh and that's an order from the Hokage."

Gaara reluctantly accepts Naruto as his guide and bodyguard. He goes over to his brother and sister to find out what they're whispering about.

Naruto gets closer to Tsunade and whispers "Thanks granny."

"Don't thank me, just fix his attitude towards you. Your bond is the basis for our alliance after all."

"Got it, don't worry, see ya."

Naruto runs over to Gaara and his siblings and realizes that Gaara looks slightly embarassed. '_Woah, I never thought I'd see him have an expression like that, I wonder what they were talking about.'_

"Gaara, you ready to go yet. You're staying at my place, so let's go leave your stuff."

"Yeah, he's ready to go", Temari pushes Gaara, making him trip.

Naruto catches him in his arms and hesitates to let go. He helps him stand up, gets close to his ear and says "Gaara, are you okay?"

Gaara trembles a bit.

'_He must be pissed, is Temari gonna be okay.'_

_"_I'm fine Naruto, let's go."

Naruto takes Gaara back to his place. The first three days Gaara was only focused on business, he thoroughly ignored Naruto.

"Now that work's done, time to relax."

"What are you going to make me do?"

"Don't be like that Gaara, we're gonna go hang out with Shikamaru and the others."

"Naruto, I'm still not that great with people yet you know."

"Oh come on Gaara you've come a long way. I mean your kazekage after all, you have to be more social. Besides we're nineteen and we can drink, so let's go have fun."

Naruto holds Gaara's hand and starts to drag him to Kiba's place, where everyone will be hanging out.

Gaara stops suddenly.

"Huh, what's wrong Gaara?"

"...don't pull me..."

"Is that all, jeez Gaara, you gotta speak up man."

Naruto continues to hold Gaara's hand but slows down to match Gaara's pace.

"You know Kiba's just got his own place, so this is like a housewarming party. So please try to loosen up and have fun okay. Oh and I think Temari should be there with Shikamaru too."

Gaara just nods and listens intently to everything Naruto says along the way.

Naruto doesn't mind walking at Gaara's pace, '_It's the first time since Gaara's been here that he's paying attention to me.'_

_"_Naruto, I...I..."

"Gaara, what's wrong now, do you really not want to be around me?" Naruto gets super depressed at his own words and can't help but look away and let go of Gaara's hand.

_'Oh no. Naruto, I dont want you to lose your smile, I should just speak up and explain why I'm mad' *_sigh*, Gaara reaches out and holds Naruto's hand. "Its not like that Naruto, it's just..."

Naruto smiles when Gaara holds his hand. He pulls Gaara's hand bringing him closer to himself. "Gaara I..."

"Naruto, is that you?"

Gaara quickly pulls out of Naruto's embrace as he sees Shikamaru and Temari approaching them.

Naruto goes by Shikamaru's side, "Hey Shikamaru, what's up, I thought you would have already been at Kiba's place."

"Well, you know, we had work going on."

"Yeah, yeah that's why you guys showed up holding hands huh."

"Your one to talk, you think I didn't notice what you were doing with Gaara. You planning on confessing."

"Wha...what are you talking about."

"Naruto, I think I know you well enough by now. You love him, don't you, I mean you guys have had a suspiciously close relationship since the beginning, you know."

"I don't know man he got so upset with me after my fight with Sasuke, I've never seen him so mad, he actually hit me. Since then he's the only thing that's been on my mind. I want him Shikamaru ... what should I do."

"Naruto, follow your heart. You know I got your back no matter what you choose to do. But you know I think it might go well. From what I saw, he might feel the same way."

"You ... You think so, for real." Naruto can't help but grin at Shikamaru's words.

"Anyway, I think you should go save your princess before Temari makes him explode."

"Huh, what are you talking about."

"Really man, pay attention and turn around. I'm telling you, women are scary. They're insight is crazy accurate, she was telling me about Gaara acting strange. Now that I see him I can see what she meant, he looks kinda cute."

"Shikamaru, what the hell are you talking about." Naruto turns around to see a blushing Gaara. '_Oh my god, Gaara looks so cute. What the hell man. I keep missing these conversations. I wonder what theyre talking about. Gaara, I'll definately tell you how I feel tonight. Wait what did Shikamaru say.'_

Naruto holds Shikamaru up by the collar, shocking him, "Shikamaru, did you just call Gaara cute, hey dont even think about it."

"Woah, woah Naruto, what are you thinking. Are you crazy man, theres no way. Don't even joke about that. Youre gonna need to control your possessiveness."

"Oh, right sorry, I just *blush*, sor...sorry."

"It's fine man don't worry about it, I actually reacted similarly when Choji said Temari was cute, so I can understand."

Temari and Gaara Rush over to the guys. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing Temari, just a misunderstanding, right Naruto. Anyway we're here so let's go in."

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto reaches for Gaara's hand. "Let's go Gaara."

Gaara nods and follows Naruto and the others into Kiba's apartment.

All the genin are there except for Sakura, who is late. Sai and Kiba have been picking on Naruto since he came in holding hands with Gaara, but then switch over to teasing Shikamaru and Temari since it looked like Gaara would kill them if they didn't shut up. Lee gives Naruto a thumbs up sign telling him good luck.

A few hours pass and everyone seems to be having lots of fun.

Naruto comes over to Gaara who is sitting on the couch observing everyone and talking with Neji of all people.

"Here Gaara, why don't you have another drink, you finally seem to be loosening up a bit. I'm glad you and Neji seem to be getting along."

"He seems to have a lot of respect for you, I like that about him."

*blushes* "oh, is that so" *laughs*

Gaara finally realizes what he said and a slight blush appears on his cheeks. '_It must be the alcohol.'_

Naruto sits a little closer to Gaara and puts his arm around him, "everyone seems to be slightly drunk, man these guys can't hold their liquor."

Naruto looks down at Gaara, "Holy crap Gaara, your totally flushed, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Naruto, really." Gaara leans closer into Naruto's chest.

*Gulps* "Gaara, maybe we should get going soon."

Ino comes in between them, "No, no you guys can't go yet, it's not even midnight and Sakura and Sasuke should be here soon"

Gaara seems to react to Sasuke's name. But Ino is still all up in Naruto's face that he doesn't even notice, just when she finally gets off him the door opens and there are Sasuke and Sakura.

Everyone shouts out that it's about time that they show up. Temari sobers up immediately when she feels the killing intent coming off of Gaara.

Just as Sasuke and Sakura notice Naruto, Temari runs over to Naruto and whispers, "You need to take Gaara home. Now!"

"Huh? why? what's wrong?"

"You idiot, he's never liked Sasuke."

"Yeah, but everything has gone back to normal now, he's still my best friend after all."

Suddenly Naruto realizes that an unsober Gaara is aiming at Sasuke with a kunai in hand.

"Gaara!" Naruto rushes over and stops him before anyone could see what he was about to do, the only ones that notice the incident are Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, and Neji.

"Sorry guys, I think we're gonna head out. I think Gaara's not feeling too well and I wanted to go home earlier anyway. See you guys."

"Alright Naruto, thanks for coming man, I love you."

"Uhm, I love you too man. Hey guys don't let Kiba drink anymore alright."

Naruto passes by Sasuke and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Please forget what happened, Gaara is a little drunk, I'm sure he didn't know what he was doing."

"Yeah, he's usually pretty level headed, except when it comes to you."

Naruto and Gaara leave the apartment and go back to his place.

The moment they get home, Gaara starts kicking up a fuss. "Let go of me."

"Gaara, please calm down. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, you can't be serious Naruto, he tried to kill you. Multiple times."

"Gaara, what does that have to do with anything, we're friends, we let bygones be bygones okay."

"No, its not okay, I thought I was going to lose you *sob* ... I thought that if you couldn't save him, that you would die with him. I don't want to lose you Naruto! I just wish I could keep you locked up all for myself!" *pant*

'_Oh_ _my god, does he even realize what he's saying, he must be more drunk than I thought. But his eyes look like they tell no lies.'_

Before Gaara could even catch his breath and continue yelling at the idiot. Naruto quickly pushes Gaara up against the nearest wall and kisses him, will all the passion he could muster to respond to Gaara's confession.

He pulls away from Gaara for a minute leaving him breathless. He leans his head down onto Gaara's shoulder and puts his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Gaara, I had no idea that's how you felt." *sobs* "I'm so sorry I made you feel this way. I wanted to tell you something tonight but it's probably best I tell you tomorrow when we're more relaxed."

Gaara didn't want that, he already knew that Naruto was going to confess to him, after all a little bird told him. So instead of listening to Naruto, Gaara lifts Naruto's head from his shoulder and kisses his eyes gently and then his lips.

"Naruto", Naruto is so happy that Gaara is acting this way. Somehow "I love you Gaara" just slips out of his mouth. He wasn't expecting a "me too ... I love you too Naruto" from Gaara.

That makes Naruto completely lose it. He kisses Gaara over and over again, only separating for a breath every now and then.

_'I_ _should_ _stop, we just confessed to each other and we're both still a little unsober.'_

_"_Gaara let's go to bed now, we should get some rest, it's late."_  
><em>

"Yeah, okay..." He starts to fidget a bit, "Uhm, are you going to sleep next to me from now on."

"Of course, if that's okay with you."

Gaara pulls Naruto by the hand and right into bed. He kisses Naruto, half wanting to continue and half passing out.

"Naruto, your mine."

"Of course Gaara, I love you. Goodnight." He kisses Gaara's forehead and realizes he was already asleep when he said that.

Gaara's grip on Naruto is tight, so Naruto just lays down next to Gaara and passes out as well.

**:)Luna Note:)**

I hope you like This, it's my first shot writing a NaruGaa fanfic. Please Review. I fully intended to make this a one shot but I might make it a two shot. Anyway for now it'll stay this way until I finish 'The Distraction'.

Again thanks for reading.


End file.
